Heat sinks with a swaged structure are widely adopted as radiators in electronic devices having power semiconductor elements (heating portions) such as LSIs (Large Scale Integrations), diodes and others (see Patent Documents 1, 4 and 5, for example). The heat sink with a swaged structure releases heat from a heating portion by heat conduction (or heat transfer). As for a heat sink with a swaged structure, a plurality of fins are inserted into fin insert grooves formed on a plain face of a fin base. The fin base and the plurality of fins are integrated by swaging a swage portion of the fin base to induce plastic deformation of the fin base.
As for a heat sink integrated power module, known is a fin integrated power module, in which a corrugated heat sink is fitted for integration into irregular base bottom surfaces of a resin sealed type power module (see Patent Document 2, for example). Emission noises released from the heat sink can be lowered by connecting heat dissipating fins to a ground potential (see Patent Document 3, for example).